


Something Broken Can Never Be The Same

by Akifall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, S6E012, Season/Series 06, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I was annoyed with the TobinXCarol scene. This is something I imagined might happen to Carol and Maggie once Negan gets a hold of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Broken Can Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> First up I haven't read the comics, I know certain events that occur within it but I don't know how the characters act within the comic universe. So Negan for this is quite twisted? 
> 
> I don't mean no offense for anyone in this chapter. And for a plus note, I actually love the actress who plays Carol, I think shes beautiful and Carol is my favorite character but I feel like her character will be the one picked off next so I thought I'd add a DarylXCarol spin to it (which is my favorite WD pairing)

Looking back at life, Carol had a lot of regrets. Not being able to protect Sophia before and after Ed’s demise. Not being able to stop Lizzie or save Mika and in some ways she blamed herself for Sam’s death. 

It seemed everywhere she went and no matter how hard she tried to protect them, children died. She stayed as far from Judith as she could after Rick had told her that Sam had frozen up in fear; she knew to some extent that her words to him had frightened him but she thought she was helping, toughening him up.   
When Maggie announced that she and Glenn were expecting a baby, a love so powerful gripped hold of Carol in an instant. As much as she loved Judith, this was Maggie’s first child. A child who brought a glimmer of hope into this fucked up world. 

This was why Carol and Maggie were tied up together in one of Negan’s rooms, because Carol wanted to protect. Maggie would have gone all in. guns blazing without thinking of the child and wound up killing herself and the baby.   
It was safe to say that Maggie wasn’t pleased with her when Carol refused to let her go and help her friends. And when a gun had been aimed at them and three men and a woman had stepped out from the woods behind them; Carol wondered before the butt of the gun knocked her unconscious if it would have been safer to let Maggie go after all. 

Negan was sparse with food, throwing scraps at the two women whenever he felt like it. When he first saw the two he insulted Carol by calling her plain and had whispered something suggestively into Maggie’s ear which earned him spit in the face and Maggie a black eye.   
Carol would take none of the food and while Maggie refused stubbornly at first- she was soon gulfing down the scraps and chasing the remains on her fingers with her tongue.

They talked, Maggie talked about how Glenn was probably going out of his mind with worry and Carol spoke about Tobin briefly.   
“Do you love him?” Maggie whispered, Carol smiled sadly and shook her head.   
“He reminds me a lot like Ed before the abuse. Sweet, kind, a real gentleman…” Carols words trailed off and she stared down at the place her wedding ring used to sit. “But I’ve changed. I’m not the same woman anymore. I’ve tried to be- I tried to be the housewife, the mother but in the end I can’t protect anyone without a gun in my arms. Maybe when I kissed him I thought that would be the final key to reverting back… but I’ve seen too much, I’ve hurt to many people, I’ve got blood on my hands.” Carol felt tears well up in her eyes.   
“And when I kissed him, all I could see was Daryl, all I could feel was Daryl, all I wanted was Daryl. I’m just fucked up, we haven’t even been that close since Beth…” Carol bit her lip   
“I’m sorry.” She whispered brokenly when she felt Maggie freeze up. Maggie stared at the floor for a moment before she reached back and clasped Carol’s hand.   
“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. When you think he’s not looking. He worries bout you, he cares for you. He just thinks you want to be the old you again so he ain’t been around so much. But the other day, I heard him, wondering if he should settle down. You should have seen his face light up when he saw the baby picture. Cute as a button he was.” Maggie laughed.

At that point Negan rushed in, holding a gun against his chest as he pressed his body against door. He glared hard at the two women as their hands fell away. “You two lesbians now? One of you looks like a dyke anyway so doesn’t surprise me.” He sneered. From beyond the door someone began yelling and gunshots rang out. Negan rolled his eyes before rushing forward and grabbing Maggie by the hair causing Carol to stumble along. He placed his gun against her neck just as the door burst open.   
Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Michonne rushed in, guns, crossbow and sword raised. Negan laughed.   
“Looks like the Scooby gangs all here. We got toughie, Asian, redneck and black.” He clicked the safety off as Glenn took a step forward wiggling a finger back and forth.   
“Ah ah ah, one more step and I’ll blow this whores pretty brain all over the wall.” He jeered. Glenn froze.   
“What do you want Negan?” Rick asked.   
Negan grinned.   
“What do I want? Hmm let’s oh yea how about all of you dead, sound good?” He spat. 

Daryl was trying to watch Negan closely but his eyes kept swaying to Carol before they finally locked eyes, Daryl felt cold dread fill him as Carol stared at him with a look of determination and moments after she stood up and pushed Negan away while shielding Maggie with her body, Daryl had dropped the crossbow trying to grab Negan as he raised his gun and took a shot. Daryl slit his throat quickly, dropping him instantly as he rushed over to where Carol had fallen. 

“No..NO nonono NO!” He shook her, pressing his hand against her back in order to stop the blood, but it was clear that it wasn’t helping. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he tore and tore at his jacket and tried to stop the blood with everything he had. When he finally stopped the blood it was clear that she had lost a lot.   
He turned her so he was cradling her in his arms and to his surprise she was awake, she reached out to wipe his face, and he caught her hand as it fell weakly.   
“You’re gonna be okay. You have to be okay.” He told her sternly, she smiled at him weakly and in that single moment Daryl pressed forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.   
“I love you.” He told her brokenly as he pulled away.   
“I want to settle down. I want to be with you.” He told her, her dimming eyes sparkled a final time with happiness before she closed them and went still.   
Daryl held her for a moment before he began shaking; sobs ripped through him as his whole life split in two and after puncturing her head with his knife he couldn’t hold back his crying.  
-  
“Do you wanna know the sex?”   
Glenn and Maggie stared at one another before nodding.   
“You’re both having a little girl.”   
Maggie smiled softly protectively caressing her stomach as she stared at the white flowers on the window sill.   
“What do you think about Sophia, Glenn?”


End file.
